


Yoshi Cookies

by AlinoValiant (UnknownDude)



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Expansion, Cookies, Cuddling, Enthusiastic, Fat - Freeform, Food, Food Bloat, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Hugging, Lighthearted, Massive Stomach, Round, Spherical, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, big bellies, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownDude/pseuds/AlinoValiant
Summary: Yoshi challenges Boshi to a race, best two out of three. The wager is Boshi's entire cache of cookies. Yoshi wins, but rather than eat them all for himself, he shares the cookies with his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a successor to Of Food and Drink. Have fun.

At the secluded island of Yo'ster Isle, Boshi had just gained another easy victory in the Mushroom Derby. It was a good day for him as he had won so many cookies, which were added to his already great stockpile of said baked goods. Although he was more or less equal to Yoshi, his one best friend, Boshi had no trouble beating the other Yoshies in a race. He was still one to gloat, but he often did so in a friendly kind of way.

"Yoshi..." a sad orange Yoshi said to Boshi.

"Yoshi shi," replied Boshi with a grin. "Yo yo shi."

"Yoshi. Yoshi yoshi."

After the orange dinosaur sauntered away in defeat, Boshi competed against a few more opponents until he had enough for the day.

"I'm still the king of racing on this island," the violet-eyed reptile claimed.

"Well, Your Majesty, I believe I could dethrone you again," said a familiar voice behind Boshi.

"Oh really, Yosh? You wanna go right now? I'm always thirsty for a challenge, especially if it's anything to do with you."

Yoshi nodded. "Let's do this then. Any stakes?"

"If you beat me," said Boshi, "I'll give you half of my cookies."

"No, make that all or nothing."

"Crazy, you are. Done."

And so, as a small number of Yoshies sat down to spectate the event, Yoshi and Boshi took their positions on the dirt track. They blasted off at the count of three. Both dinosaurs kept pace with one another, about as quick on their feet as a bullet. Almost as soon as the race began, it ended with Yoshi obtaining the win; Boshi immediately demanded a best two out of three rematch. The two Yoshies competed once more with Boshi emerging victorious. It was on and off between Yoshi and Boshi in the third round until, at the very last second, the green dinosaur exerted a sudden spurt of momentum to overtake his rival.

"I win!" cheered Yoshi, jumping happily in place. "That means I get all your cookies! Fork 'em over!"

"Man, seriously..." Boshi grumbled as he adjusted his shades.

"Come on, come on!"

"All right already."

The blue Yoshisaurus unwillingly motioned to the big stock of cookies contained inside a sack. At first, Yoshi was about to devour every single cookie in sight. He then peered at Boshi and chewed over something in his mind.

"I got something else in mind, Boshi. Something that'll be fun for the both of us. Hear me out."

"Okay, what?"

"Another eating contest."

Boshi seemed to like this, if mainly because of the second chance of latent victory. He folded his arms with genuine interest.

"So whoever eats the most cookies is the victor," he said.

"Yeah," said Yoshi. "Are you in? I'll probably win, just like the first eating contest we had."

"Now don't go there, Yosh. It's not my fault I'm not gorging myself full of food. You've had practice unlike me. I prefer to race or fight, you know."

"I don't blame you for backing off."

"What? I never said that. You're putting words in my mouth now. I'll take you on any day of the year!" Boshi brooded, then said, "Do we have to do it here in such a public place?"

Yoshi knew what Boshi was referring to. A while ago, they had their coconut juice drinking contest, which concluded with a pair of swollen bellies and a walk. A similar thing occurred in their first eating contest; Yoshi and Boshi gained a sheer amount of body weight and relished in their chubbiness. It was obvious that the blue Yoshisaurus wanted to hide his secret guilty pleasure for having a fat, round belly. Boshi twiddling his fingers indicated his embarrassment.

"We'll find a quiet and lonely place somewhere on the island," assured Yoshi, flashing a gentle smile at Boshi. "After all, it's our thing."

"Thanks. I don't want the other Yoshies to tease me, that's all. I mean, look at all those cookies. We're gonna get really tubby, won't we?"

Yoshi and Boshi carried the cookies to an isolated area, far away from the Yo'ster Isle village. No one was around except them. The cookies were strewn onto the ground, ranging from Yoshi-shaped biscuits to checkered squares to those cookies with the cherry filling in the center. Akin to the Mushroom Derby races from earlier, the eating contest commenced at three. Using their lengthy tongues, Yoshi and Boshi scooped up clusters of cookies without consideration, only desiring to come out on top. They gained weight at an alarming rate, much of it accumulating in their growing bellies; it went from slightly pouched to hefty to outrageously obese, minus the rolls, flabs and folds.

In less than five minutes, the bag of cookies was almost depleted. Yoshi and Boshi were even steven in both the quantity eaten and pounds acquired within their monstrous bodies. Their bellies were actually pressed against one another, somewhat like a sumo battle. This immobility was not a great issue since these Yoshisauruses had their deceptively long tongues to compensate.

"You holdin' up okay, buddy?" asked Yoshi.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Boshi. "Phew, I don't know how you can do this to yourself. I can barely move. I'm so full."

"Why bother moving? It's always better to lie back and enjoy being big, round and fat."

"Yeah, maybe. It's not over yet though."

"I know," said Yoshi. "I still have room for more."

But to Yoshi's stupor, Boshi nabbed the last of the cookies before he could reach them. Yoshi had to applaud his friend's speedy reaction. A belching Boshi shot a wide grin at the fattened green dinosaur, revealing the fangs at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, that was all me!" Boshi exclaimed boastfully.

"Congrats, Boshi," said Yoshi, placing a hand on his jumbo stomach.

"You see? I don't ever turn down a challenge. You're definitely good, but so am I. Don't underestimate me."

"It was unexpected of you. Where did that come from?"

"Running ain't the only thing I'm fast at," said Boshi with a gratified smirk; he let out another burp.

"Well, you bested me," said Yoshi, also giving forth a burp. "I wonder who's bigger?"

"You're lookin' at him. This super heavy girth don't lie."

Because Boshi had the last bite, perhaps it was possible that he might have been a tad larger than Yoshi. It was still an infinitesimal difference at best.

"Hard to tell," Yoshi pointed out.

"Does it matter?" said Boshi. "I ate the rest of the cookies, and you didn't. I won the eating contest, so that makes me the fatter dinosaur of us two. Admit defeat, why don't you."

"Competitive as usual. You'll do whatever it takes to defeat me in a game. How are you feeling?"

"Very, very full, Yoshi. I can't budge an inch. Didn't think I hoarded that many cookies to be honest. Hell, I never thought to eat this much at once. But I'm feeling pretty damn good. Ohhhh..."

Boshi leaned back and sighed, which sounded more like a distinct moan of satisfaction. He rubbed his hands all over his orbicular figure.

"I really like this, Yosh. Like a lot. It's good to be so big, fat and happy. It's unlike me."

"But you're enjoying it, and that's what I wanna hear and see," said Yoshi, beaming playfully. "Let's cuddle up for a while."

With some awkward difficulty, the two enormous dinosaurs snuggled against each other. Boshi emitted another sigh of pleasure. He heard his and Yoshi's stomach growling softly, signifying the digestion at work. He was all too glad nobody was close by to see him like this.

"Embarrassed?" murmured Yoshi.

"Yeah," Boshi admitted somewhat reluctantly.

"Hey, your secret is safe with me. I'm your best buddy. If it'll make you any better, Mario doesn't know that I stuff myself on purpose."

"He doesn't know at all?"

"Nope. At least, not for fun," Yoshi added with a naughty undertone.

Boshi chuckled. He and Yoshi hugged once more, their very overweight frames like a pair of stuffed plush toys.

"If only we had more cookies," said Boshi.

"Wow, are you actually still hungry?" wondered Yoshi in surprise.

"Just a little..."

"So am I, come to think of it. Let's get some berries. I bet it's an excuse for us."

"What kind of excuse?" inquired Boshi.

"The 'fattening-ourselves-up-even-more' excuse," said Yoshi. "The bigger, the better, right?"

Sharing a kittenish giggle at this, they waddled on their feet to search for another source of food.


End file.
